<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>兔兔就是这么可爱 by Almighty_Oslo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745036">兔兔就是这么可爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo'>Almighty_Oslo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>兔兔这么可爱当然要养兔兔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny, HinsKenny, 张敬轩／关智斌, 相敬如斌 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>兔兔就是这么可爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>化用了前几天看到的一个梗。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张总监宣布会议结束时已经是晚上九点，手下们如临大赦，纷纷收拾东西离开。他离开会议室，助理自觉地关掉投影仪，整理好文件。还在加班的几名员工抬头向他问好，他一边回应着一边脚下生风地走回办公室，穿上外套拿起包开车回家。</p><p>到家后，他看了看时间，差十分钟十点。他松了一口气，给自己倒上一满杯热水，在古典沙发里找了个舒服的姿势窝着，打开某直播平台。他关注的一个养兔博主每周三天晚上十点准时直播，如果他的员工们知道老板今天这么急匆匆下班是为了看兔子，绝对会惊掉下巴，然后集体给那位主播打钱让他一周播五天。</p><p>首页弹出一个抽奖活动，奖品是用来打赏主播的从大到小各种礼物。他从来不刷礼物，甚至对每种礼物价值几何也没有概念。但还有几分钟直播才开始，他随手点了进去，伴随着炫目的特效，软件显示他抽中了最大奖：三枚火箭。这时家里的座钟敲响了十点，他切到养兔博主的直播，津津有味地看了起来。</p><p>关智斌上完便利店的晚班回到家，捏了捏一灰一棕两只兔子。兔子们本来在笼子里睡着，这时闭着眼睛抬起头来，三瓣嘴一耸一耸，搜寻着食物的气息。关智斌架好手机，把其中一只抱出笼子，放在膝盖上，拿起一旁的兔草凑到它嘴边。兔子睁开眼睛一口叼起兔草开始咀嚼。关智斌抚着兔子的背，兔子眯起眼睛，很享受的样子。</p><p>此时观看直播的张敬轩打开了新一袋的菲律宾芒果干，学着屏幕里兔子的样子皱起嘴咀嚼，感觉芒果干都变得更好吃了。</p><p>关智斌播了一阵子，观看人数还是两位数，他不免有些沮丧。作为一个勤工俭学的音乐生，养兔是他为数不多的爱好之一。他本想可以靠直播赚点饲料钱，但是播了这么久他的粉丝数还是寥寥无几，并且他从来没有收过十块钱以上的礼物。</p><p>喂完兔草，他打开便利店处理的一盒蓝莓，用两根手指夹着喂给兔子吃，时不时往自己嘴里丢一粒。再看手机的时候，直播人数掉到了个位数，他索性放下蓝莓，拿出吉他，坐在兔笼旁边弹唱起了自己写的小调子。<br/>
唱了没几分钟，他被从未听到过的音效吸引了注意。他凑近屏幕，发现“软仔个Frd”给他刷了个火箭。</p><p>张敬轩放下芒果干拿起柠檬片，看到那位不常露脸的养兔博主开始唱歌了。他抱着好奇心听了半首，越发觉得认真唱歌的主人比兔子还要可爱。这时他想到了刚刚中的三枚火箭，研究了一会儿，成功刷出去了一枚。</p><p>关智斌看着这个一出手抵他一周生活费的土豪观众陷入了呆滞。他搜肠刮肚地回想着其他的主播如何回应打赏，好像有些音乐主播会问他们想听什么歌？但是自己是个宠物主播啊，难不成还问他想看自己的兔子表演什么节目？那两只兔子没有练过杂技，除了吃和睡什么也不会。这可怎么办？</p><p>他结结巴巴地说：“多谢‘软仔个frd’。”读出这个ID的时候他羞耻地想以头抢地，“你……你有冇咩想睇？”他心一横，决定不管那位土豪要求什么，只要自己和两只兔子能做到的都照做。</p><p>张敬轩听到他瞎起的ID，后知后觉地意识到火箭应该是很贵的礼物。他看着麋鹿眼主播慌乱中透着坚定，仿佛下一秒就要献身的神情，突然恶劣的玩心大起。</p><p>软仔个frd：“你再唱首歌，我就刷两只火箭。”</p><p>至于张总监是怎样过上又有男朋友又有兔子的幸福生活，以及男朋友发现那三枚火箭是抽奖抽来的之后发生了什么，那都是后话了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>